


Journey

by PorousBubbles



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen, Journey (Video Game 2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: Come, let me tell you a story. Of love and sorrow, of hope and loss, of life and death.





	Journey

Ever had a friend? 

I did once.

I met him as I walked across a desert. As vast and as endless as anything I had ever seen. Only the promise of some end, some long lost goal with no words kept me going forward. A light shone in the distance. I thought I was to walk this path alone. But, much like life, unexpected visitors will sometimes step in. 

We traveled together, he and I. We never shared a word. Not a single word. 

No matter what trouble we came across on our journey, we had one another. As we neared the end, the light shone and the snow slowed us. We were attacked, and before I noticed what had happened he jumped to save me. 

A person I didn't even have a name for had suddenly left my journey. Desperate to find him again I went back. I searched and searched. Down the paths we strode together, past dangers we had faced, and even found paths we hadn't before. 

In the end, I had to finish it. Reach the light. 

So I went on. I had to go on. Step by step until I reached the end. 

And as I strode to finally finish the journey, I reached the light. A bittersweet victory.

He was there. Waiting. Singular in stance and the light to his back. We walked through that final gate together, without a word. We didn't need them. 

I had a friend once.


End file.
